After The Storm
by NarnianCastle96
Summary: This story started right after Knockout, and is now complete. Beckett is in the hospital, and Castle has to deal with things as he waits for her to wake up. And Beckett has her own story going on at the same time. Chapter 11 up!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this is my first upload to . Reviews are appreciated! Please tell me what you think! :)_

~Chapter 1~

"And even if there is... one" Beckett tried to fight back the tears. She loved the captain, he was the reason she was a homicide detective. But he was taken away from her, the same way her mother was taken from her. Her mind went blank. What was she going to say next? She racked her brain for the words, but before she could say them, a bang.

"KATE!" Castle ran towards her. Then it hit her.

Pain. Castle jumped on her, causing immediate contact with the ground. Castle was on top of her in an instant. She couldn't breathe. She tried as hard as she could, but she could only breathe in, shortly, and not breathe out. Pain. Her chest throbbed. She put her hand over it, blood soaking her glove.

"Kate... sshhhh... Stay with me, Kate. Don't leave me, please." Castle rubbed her arms up and down. She had to stay with him. But she was blacking out fast. A tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't know she had enough strength to do it. At least this was how she expected it would happen. She wasn't freezing, but for some reason, this felt much, much worse. She hung on for as long as she could.

"Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate."

Had he said it? Was she going delirious? She suddenly felt happy. Like she could close her eyes. She tried to smile, but the pain over took her whole body. She felt ready. She closed her eyes. Everything went black.

A single tear rolled off Castle's nose on to the grass. Thump! It seemed way to loud. Was he going in to shock? There she was, in his arms, limp. Eyes closed. Is she dead? No. She wasn't. But close. All his energy was focused on Beckett. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Everyone was still crouched down, from the shooter. But Castle knew Beckett was his one and only target. And the sniper succeeded. Mostly. "Kate? Kate? Stay with me! I love you! Do you hear me? I love you!" He said while shaking her, trying to get her back. But nothing. He sat down at her feet. "Breathe. Just breathe." He thought that to himself, but also was thinking that for Beckett. Her chest, was only moving up. Barely down. He was worried. He was going to los- no, he wasn't going to think that way.

Castle lifted his hands. Blood. Beckett's blood. It felt different. Being so nosy, he got blood from victims on his hands all the time. But nothing felt the way her blood felt on his hands. Hot.

Seemed to burn his hands like nothing else he had felt before. He breathed in and out, holding his hands up. His breath was all he could hear. Everything was spinning. Sirens. He heard sirens. Good. Someone knew what was going on.

Before Castle knew what was going on, Lanie and Esposito were there, Lanie checking her vitals while Esposito put a hand on Castle's shoulder.

"Castle, are you okay? Is she responding?" There was pure horror in Esposito's voice. Castle couldn't find the words to say. "Lanie, honey, how is she?"

A tear fell from Lanie's eye. "She's breathing. Just barely, but breathing. She doesn't have much time. I need oxygen. She needs oxygen. Or she won't last much longer." The ambulance was there. As the paramedics loaded Beckett's limp body on to a stretcher and covered her mouth and nose with oxygen, Castle had the strength to stand up, to see most of the people there were gone. All who were left were Alexis, mother, Jim Beckett and Ryan. Ryan was trying his hardest to keep Jim from running towards his daughter, but Ryan knew that the killer might go after him, too. Ryan covered Jim as he ran to the ambulance and crawled in. The doors closed and it left.

"Dad!" Alexis cried as she ran towards her dad. "Are you okay? Beckett? Is she okay? Dad, is that her blood?"

Castle walked up to his daughter getting close to her. "Listen Alexis, I need you to go home. And mother. It's not safe. I will keep you updated. Please go."

"But dad-"

"I mean it. Go!" Martha ran up to Alexis and pulled her to the car. Alexis watched her dad get in to a car with Ryan and Esposito with horror on her face. It reminded Castle of the moment he told Alexis and mother to go to the Hamptons after he got out of the freezer. He climbed in to the waiting car.

_Again, thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated soooo very much! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2. But, I can't express how much reviews help me. Please take the little bit of time to review! More reviews mean quicker updates :)_

_Ohhhh dang. Forgot a disclaimer. Well, obviously I don't own the characters. I wish I so stinking did. But, any characters I make up are MINE! Muahahaha! :DD_

"Doctor Peterson, room 501. Doctor Peterson, room 501."

Castle hated the sound of that. It reminded him of sickness, death, and lot's of other bad things. He couldn't believe why he was here. For years he had been following Beckett, and she was dodging bullets left and right, literally. But she didn't dodge this one. Everyone sat in silence, waiting to hear news from the doctor. All they knew was she was in surgery to get the bullet out. But that was 3 hours ago.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at Jim. Jim looked stunned. Looked as if he already lost her. His eyes were so red, Castle couldn't remember what Jim's eye color really was. He was scared. He was staring off in to space. Maybe wondering when he would find out his his only daughter was dead or alive.

Martha sat next to Jim, rubbing his back over and over again. Castle didn't think she knew she was doing it. Lanie and Esposito sat next to each other, holding hands. Lanie had tears rolling down her face and Esposito was comforting her, kissing the top of her head, over and over again, as if to say 'I love you, she's gonna be fine' over and over again.

Ryan sat by himself hands clasped in his lap. Castle could tell he was fighting back the tears.

Alexis was there for an hour when Martha came, but after a little while, Castle sent her back home.

A familiar face walked in, and broke the silence. "Jenny!" Ryan almost yelled as he jumped up to greet her. "What are you doing here?" Ryan asked. Castle loved to watch them, because when Ryan asked her that question, he snaked his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Love birds." Castle thought.

"I saw what happened on the news. It's everywhere, you know. Not only because she's a cop but because she's Richard Caslte's muse." Jenny replied when Ryan finally took a break from kissing her

.

Castle looked up when she said that. Why did the pess have to spread it everywhere? But a slight smile came to his face when he was reminded of her fame that he brought her. Maybe this needed to be on the news. People need to know how amazing she is.

"You didn't have to come." Ryan replied with tears still running down his face.

"Kevin, I sort of got to know her, you know. I know she means something to you. Like a sister. And I want to be with you." Jenny replied as she sat down.

"Thank you Jenny."

Silence came back once more. Except for the constant sniffle most everyone did every 30 seconds.

Finally, and hour later, Doctor Reynolds came through the door.

"Are you here for Detective Kate Beckett?" He asked.

Jim spoke up first. "Yes, I am her father. How is she?" He said with terror in his voice. Apperantly he also heard the way the doctor sounded sad, like Castle heard.

"We were able to get the bullet out. It missed her heart by a quarter of an inch but it hit a major artery. We were able to sew it bck up, but she lost a lot of blood. It actually is a miracle she's alive. But she slipped in to a coma. We don't know when or if she will awaken."

"Can we see her?" Lanie was the first to ask.

"Yes, but only during visiting hours. And two at a time."

Everyone volunteered Castle and Jim to be the first two, so they followed Dr. Reynolds to the room where she was.

Castle froze before he walked in to the room. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Beckett the way he knew she would look like. Helpless, pale and sick. But he had to.

"You coming in, Rick?" Jim asked when Castle suddenly stopped.

"Uh yeah, sorry." Castle said without thinking.

Castle took a deep breath as he opened the door. There she was, laying in the hospital bed. Wires and tubes sticking out from her all over, all of the connected to machines. There was a constant 'beep... beep... beep... beep' that Castle knew was the heart monitor. At least her heart was beating. She was as Castle thought. Pale, looked fragile, and wasn't responding to anything. He wished she would just sit up and go 'HAHA! Got you!' but ne knew that wouldn't happen.

"Talk to her," Dr. Reynolds began, "she could recognize your voice. Sometimes your voice will go in to her unconscious brain."

With that, Dr. Reynolds left the two men to watch their sleeping beauty. Jim and Castle both went for the chairs next to the bed and pulled them up on both sides. Jim was the first to speak up.

"So Rick, how hard was Katie on you?"

"When?"

"She told me you went to her apartment to tell her to walk away. She was very mad, you know."

"Yeah, that was a fail. I tried. I knew her life was in danger, and I felt it was best when you and Captain Montgomery told me to try and stop her."

"Thank you."

"For what" Castle asked, curious.

"For trying. She's tough. Hard to get to. Most people can't even get her that angry. I saw that you had some sort of impact when she called me about it. Usually she keeps it all to herself, you know."

"Always." That was the only word Castle could find to say, since it was his and Beckett's little thing, without bursting in to tears. She was sort of opening up to him. In her own way. And now, because he was too slow, she was in a hospital bed, fighting for her life.

Time went by, both men staring at her. They didn't know what they could say, but Castle didn't want to leave her side.

Jim finally broke the silence. "Listen, Rick," he began, "I'll leave you two alone for a while. I can't look at her like this anymore. I'll be back later."

Before Castle could open his mouth to protest, he was alone, with Beckett. He quietly lifted his hand to softly brush her cheek. It felt cold, lifeless. So he moved it and interlocked it with her hand. It felt the same way, but he was not going to let go.

"Well, Kate..." He tried to say something but he couldn't finish the sentence. He sat there for what seemed like seconds, when Lanie came in.

"Castle," she began, "You've been hogging Kate for too long. Time for some other people to come in here."

Castle looked up from Beckett. "How long have I been in here?"

"Two hours. But if you want, you can stay. Right now, I'm the only one from out there who actually want to see her before she wakes up."

Without another word, Lanie closed the door and walked over to turn the tv on. "Temptation Lane" came on and Lanie curled up on the couch.

_"Mom!" Kate cried. "It's coming on!"_

_"Alright, Kate. I'm popping popcorn. I can hear it from here."_

_Kate gave her mom a puppy dog look for a few seconds, but turned back around when the microwave beeped. Moments later Johanna was sitting down on the couch and Kate was cuddling with her._

_Suddenly, Johanna got up, with a horrified look on her face, and left. Kate spoke up. "Where are you going mom?"_

_"I have to leave Kate. You will be fine on your own."_

_"No mom! Don't leave me please! Mom! I love you! I love you mom!_

"Kate!" Castle yelled as Beckett started twisting and squirming. She was shouting 'NO!' Within a moment Lanie was at her side, calling Dr. Reynolds. He was in there moments later, pushing buttons on the machines and looking around for any sign of what was going on.

"She was dreaming. That's all."

Castle spoke up. "Is that a good sign?"

"I don't know yet. It can mean anything good or bad. We'll have to see."

Beckett stopped moving. Dr. Reynolds was about to leave when suddenly they heard one long 'beeeeeeeeeep'

"KATE!" Castle yelled again. "Don't leave me!"

Before Castle knew it nurses were rushing in and he was being pushed out. She had flat lined.

_So, how do you like it so far? Like I said, reviews, reviews, review! Please? ;) I have the next chapter written out and as soon as I get a reviews I'll post it! :D_

_P.S. Shout out to who can name where I got the name "Dr. Reynolds"! (Any Nathan Fillion fan should know this one!) ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, I still can't express how much I freakin LOVE reviews. :)_

"CLEAR!" One of the nurses yelled. Castle stoof outside the room watching through the window. He watched as the nurses and doctors tried to get a response. But they got nothing. Castle couldn't take it anymore. So he ran a hand through his hair and walked towards the waiting room.

When Castle walked in, Jim stood up. "How's my girl doing?" He asked with a wiry smile.

What was Castle going to say? That the doctors were in there shocking her back to life? That she was basically dead for good? That they may never see her again? No. He couldn't. But he could just say 'Fine.' He had to say something.

"She...uh..."

"Spit it out, Castle." Esposito said, worry in his face.

"Her heart...stopped...the doctors are in... with her... now, trying to get a... response."

With those words he said, Castle heard a lot of cries and some gasps. Jim sunk in to his chair, and he buried his face in to his hands. With the responding group, Castle felt as if he could burst. They could lose her. For good. He may never be the same. He could not lose his precious Kate Beckett.

Just as Castle thought he couldn't take it anymore, Dr. Reynolds and Lanie walked out. Lanie walked over to Esposito's open arms and Dr. Reynolds spoke up.

"We were able to get her heart beating again." A huge sigh of relief hit everyone in the room.

"Can we still visit her?" Jim asked.

"Yes. Two at a time like usual. But don't do too much. Her body needs rest. All it want's to do right now is shut down." Castle nearly jumped up at that.

"I guess Castle wants to see her." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"You can go see her, if you want."

"No Castle, I need to go take Jenny home," Ryan looked at Esposito, "And I think Esposito and I have a little bit of work to do at the precinct." Esposito nodded and the three got up and gave everyone hugs.

"Call me if anything happens, bro." Esposito said as he held Castle tightly. "I will." Castle responded. Martha walked over to Castle. "Mother, I need you to go home and be with Alexis. Please." Martha nodded and headed towards the door. Before she walked around, she froze. "Richard, come home too. Get some sleep."

"No mother, I can't. I'll be fine." Martha nodded and left. Castle and Jim walked towards the room. And opened the door.

"Kevin," Jenny began, "are you alright? You're crying." She bent over and wiped a tear from his cheek.

Keeping one eye on the road, Ryan responded, "I'm fine."

Jenny didn't believe it. "Kevin, you can tell me the truth. I am gonna marry you, you know."

"You're right honey, I'm sorry. I'm just unsure of a lot of things right now."

Ryan stopped the car in front of Jenny's apartment building, bent over and kissed Jenny. "Good night gorgeous."

"Good night Kevin, try and get some sleep?"

"I'll do my best." With that, Jenny gave Ryan one last peck on the lips and got out of the car. Before entering, she turned around and waved at Ryan. He waved back and drove away.

"Gram!" Alexis yelled when Martha entered.

"Darling, shouldn't you be in bed? It's midnight!"

"Gram, I couldn't sleep."

Martha walked over to Alexis, sat down, and held Alexis in a tight cuddle.

"Don't worry kiddo. If there's anyone that can take something like this, it's Kate Beckett. I don't know here very well, but there's one thing I do. She's a fighter." Alexis let out a little laugh that felt good to let out. Her mind then went to her dad.

"Is dad...?"

"He stayed. I don't think we'll ever be able to tear him away from her until she's out of that bed."

Alexis gave a slight smile. Beckett was the only person other then her and gram that her dad cared about so much. She knew there was something going on, but she wasn't going to confront anyone about it. Especially now.

"Listen darling," Martha began, "The best thing we can do for your father right now is stay healthy ourselves. Like going to bed and getting some sleep."

Alexis nodded, gave her gram a hug and a kiss, and headed to bed. Martha on the other hand, would stay up all night if she had to. So she turned on the TV. Maybe that will help her sleep.

"And breaking news. Today we heard a terrible shoot out at a funeral. Laura O'Riley has more details."

"Thanks Judy. I'm here at the war cemetery near Central Park, where a police detective was gunned down in front of friends and family. She was giving her speech about her Captain, who two days ago was killed. And folks, this story is a little different then you might think. You know Richard Castle? The famous author? You know his new series about Nikki Heat? Yes. This is the one and only Kate Beckett. The inspiration for Nikki Heat. In fact, Richard Castle was here and saw it all. We have a video of what happened. I do warn you, this is graphic and show's detective Beckett being shot. We ask your young kids to not watch."

As the screen changed to a video of Beckett standing at the podium, Martha changed the channel. They had to show the whole world, didn't they? It made her sick to her stomach to think of the video of it all over the news. But something else came on. A reporter in front of the hospital.

"Yes, we have news about Det. Beckett. She is currently in ICU where she is closely watched by the best doctors in New York. She is in critical condition, and I've also heard Richard Castle has not left her side."

Apparently this was the big thing right now. She sighed, and turned it off. The couch would be her bed tonight. If she actually slept.

_Shout out to Sensaiman for getting it right! If you didn't know, it was from the show "Firefly" Nathan Fillion played Captain (sob) Malcom Reynolds. Review. Click it? Pleassseee? ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so this chapter is pretty short, I didn't have much time to write it. Again, review? Pllleeeaassseee? Thank you ;)_

_~Chapter 4~_

'_Ding!'_

Esposito walked out of the opening elevator. He immediately stopped. Nothing was right. For starters, everyone was kinda sitting around, like they had no work to do. They weren't even trying to get any leads on the shooter. If that didn't make him mad, there were two un filled spaces. One he knew never would have the same person again, the other had that very real reality that it could happen too. The Captain's old office - still not occupied by a new Captain - had been packed up. It was empty, all of the items given to Mrs. Montgomery. Except, there was a picture of Montgomery surrounded by flowers and candles. The other un filled space, Beckett's desk, was still piled high with papers and photos from working on finding Lockwood and getting her mother's killer. There were a few bouquets of flowers here and there, but not that many. Esposito simply nodded, fighting back a tear and headed towards his desk, stopping by Beckett's to breath in reality. Then, touching it, he walked away. He wanted to find the shooter, and knowing that Beckett probably had some sort of information there Esposito wanted to pick it all up. But he wanted to keep it on her desk so it would be the same way if - no, when - she came back.

Esposito sat down at his desk and started going through papers, half expecting to hear Beckett's heels clank on the floor, then hear her confident orders on what to do on the case. Then, snapping back to reality, he realized he, for all he knew, could be working on her homicide.

"Detective?" One of the officer's spoke up, causing Esposito to jump from his whirl wind of thoughts.

"What?" It came out sharper then her intended.

It made the officer jump a little. "Uh, just wanted to say we're backing up to find Detective Beckett's Kil- uh, shooter." With that the officer walked away, looking embarrassed.

_'Ding!'_

The elevator made the familiar sound, Ryan stepping out. He looked around, with sadness in his eyes. Apparently he had noticed the same things Esposito had. He gave a slight nod and headed towards his desk next to Esposito's. He sat down, and leaned towards Esposito.

"We can't let her down, bro. We gotta take him down before he tries again."

"I know, dude."

As they both started working through papers that were on their desks, Ryan stood up and started putting pictures and writing things on the - for now - "Attempted murder board". Putting on pictures of the "3 cops" as much as it hurt them to put a picture of their own late Captain with the words "Who is he hiding", putting on pictures of Beckett, hoping, praying that there would never be a "Deceased" across her picture too.

"Is Mr. Castle here?" A young man walked up with an envelope.

"No, he's at the hospital. Why?"

"The envelope it to him. It says urgent. Can you get it to him as soon as possible please?"

"Sure." Esposito took the envelope looking at it, thinking it had to be something special. Castle barely ever got mail at the precinct. Reading who it was from, Espostio called for Ryan, who was still writing things on the board.

"Ryan!"

"Yeah?"

Esposito simply snapped his fingers and Ryan walked over. Looking at the name on the envelope, he snatched it from Esposito, and walked for the elevator. Esposito ran after him stopping him.

"You know it holds the truth." Esposito said.

"And it's addressed to Castle. So that's what I'm going to do." Without another word, Ryan was in the elevator, Esposito right beside him, on the way to the hospital.

_Again, sorry about the short chapter. I really wanted to focus on the Ryan/Esposito thing this chapter. I hope to get more caskett fluff next chapter to review? Pllleeaassseee? And thanks to everyone putting this story on you favorite! I can't express how happy that makes me :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oh my goodness! I just realized my breaks for point of views weren't showing up on this website (I have these stories on another Castle fan fiction site) So I need to figure out how to make it less confusing. Dang it. Sorry if it's been confusing for you. I hate confusing stories. Anyway, please review! More reviews means quicker updates ;)**_

_Kate Beckett stood at the top of the stairs, a spot light shining on her. She was modeling a cute blue bikini with small white poka dots. "New York, Kate Beckett!" As the announcer said her name and state, she threw on a confident smile and started walking down the stairs. She walked to the front of the stage, gave a quick stare down with the judges, spotted Castle watching with a huge smile on his face, and tried very hard not to give her famous eye role. As soon as the audience and judges and, well, Castle were out of sight, her smile came off and she roled her eyes tp the best she could. "What is that for?" Miss Arizona, Sarah, asked her as they walked towards the dressing room to put on their evening gowns. Beckett and Sarah had gotten to know each other, as they were roommates. "My partner had a huge smile on his face while I was out there." Sarah simply smiled and started walking. Beckett hoped she didn't catch the partner, since no one knew she was a cop and was doing this simply for under cover work. She had been chosen because she had a good walk and as Castle put it, "You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever met." All the other girls of course, thought the original Miss New York had gotten sick and was in the hospital. As they arrived in the dressing room, Sarah suddenly stopped to look at Beckett. "What do you mean by partner, Kate?" Beckett hesitated. She wasn't going to blow her cover. "Um... uh.. he's my.. dance.. partner."_

**XXXXX**

Castle looked down at Beckett with a smile on his face. She was smiling, and it was a good thing. She must have been having a good dream. But he went on with what he was talking to Jim about, going over all that they had done over the last few months.

"So anyway, Ashley asked me if I ever was crazy about someone determined to push me away, and that's when Kate walked in." Castle usually would call her Beckett, but he felt uncomfortable calling her that around her dad.

Jim gave a little chuckle. "Did he realize that when she walked in?"

"I have no clue. It jut got very akward and I had no clue what to say next. But he still looked very intense about it."

"Sounds like your daughter has a good boyfriend."

"Yeah."

"Keep telling me more about this pageant girl case. You know Katie had a first hand look at what pageants are like in some aspects?"

"Yeah, she told me about her roommate. Anyway, it ended up being her coach. After all of the photos, deals to make her win, everything, it was her coach. I had the best time getting him though. You see, they were rehearsing her little memorial service and he was saying something and Kate and I walked in from either side of the stage. It felt like a movie."

Jim smiled. "She always comes up with the most unique ways of doing things."

"Yeah." Castle said with a smile. The two men were getting close."

Jim's smile faded as he looked at his daughter. No doubt it was hard to look at her so fragile and small. She seemed very tough and strong when she was younger, as well as she was just 24 hours earlier. All these thoughts came to Castle, causing his smile to fade also.

"How hard was she on you, really Rick?" Castle looked up, confusion all over his face. Jim continued, "when you talked to her about backing off?"

Castle nodded. He couldn't put it off any longer. "She told me we were over. That I didn't really know her. Then she just told me to get out. So I got out."

Jim nodded. "Well, I'll make sure to talk to her when she's ready. Tell her that I think you know her better then I do."

"Thanks, but I don't know any more. She seemed to be warming back up to me, but who knows how she'll feel when she wakes up." Castle then looked at Beckett. The smile had faded but she didn't look like she was having a nightmare. That was good, considering last time she did her heart stopped. Jim stood up.

"Listen, I need to go eat. Do you want anything? I'll bring it to you."

Castle shook his head. "No thanks. I'm fine for now."

Jim nodded and walked to the door. "Okay, but you need to eat at some point."

When Jim was out of sight, Castle sat next to Beckett, wondering what to do next.

"Kate," he began. He could get used to calling her that. "If you can hear me, I want you to know that everyone is here for you, hoping you get better. You gotta wake up for me, Kate." He leaned in close to her, brushing stray strands of hair from her face. "I said it earlier and I'll say it again. I love you, Kate. And I'm not leaving your side. No matter what you say."

He leaned more towards her and held on to her left hand, since her right was immobile at the moment because of where the bullet had hit. Castle shuddered. If felt so cold, so limp and lifeless. "I'm here for you Kate. Whether you like it or not. And I'm not leaving your side. I'm gonna take care of you. After all, I am your partner." The last few words came out in a whisper, making it feel more right. Castle leaned his head down so it was inches away from hers. He let the silence of the room except for the steady beeping of the heart monitor and sound of the breathing tube giving her air over take him and he fell in to a relaxing sleep.

**XXXXXX**

"Castle." Castle awoke with a jump. It was Ryan. He was shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"Uh, How long have I been out?" Castle asked.

"I don't know. I just got here." Ryan replied. "Look Castle, I came here to give you this, then I need to go back to the precinct. But, promise me you will let me know if there is any evidence about this case in there, okay?"

Castle nodded and Ryan left. He turned it over to read the returning adress and name. Roy Montgomery. Castle didn't know what to do. Why would he send something to Castle that says "URGENT. Open upon arrival."? Taking a glace at Beckett, Castle took at deep breath and opened the envelope.

_**Okay, sorry it's short again. I probably will write another chapter today if I get a few reviews, so... ;) I also will write more Caskett fluff when she wakes up, and I don't know when I'll do that. I know a lot of you probably want Caskett stuff so review! ;) Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, so I got a few reviews and I just want to say THANK YOU! Review give me motivation, and motivation means quicker updates! Please enjoy and review. :)**_

_Now it was time for evening gown. Beckett had on a light blue dress that had a slit to a little higher then the knee. I was chiffon, and it flowed very much. It was her personal choice, but the lady at the dress shop said it was perfect. So Castle told her to get it. It sparkled a little, but she was sure if it sparkled any more she would not get it. As the spot light turned to her and the announcer called her name, she took a deep breath and walked down the stage. Putting on that confident smile once again, she looked at Castle who didn't have quite the same smile on his face, but still had a small smirk. This made her want to roll her eyes even more. But she kept a smile on her face and, as she expected, Sarah was waiting for her. "You gonna roll your eyes again?" Sarah asked. "Probably. This time he just had a smirk on his face. I think he enjoyed the swimsuit too much."_ _Sarah let out a little laugh and patted Beckett's back softly. "Doesn't he see you in skimpy dance costumes?" Beckett froze again. It was hard keeping her real identity down. "No, I don't like to wear skimpy dance outfits." Beckett replied. "Good for you," Sarah began, "I wouldn't either." She gave Beckett a wink and sat down. They would all come back out in their evening gowns to give the audience and judges 'one final look'. As they waited, they talked about various things, none that were that important to Beckett. Shoes, hair, makeup, the stuff that Beckett was semi - in to. "Alright girls, time to go back out on stage." The stage manager announced to all the girls waiting in the wings of the stage._

_**XXXXX**_X

"There is brain activity. She is having a dream" Doctor Reynolds stated, after Castle called him in from her eye balls moving under her eyelids. Castle was happy and worried at the same time. He looked up.

"Wait, wasn't she dreaming when her heart stopped?"

"Don't worry. She isn't shouting or looking scared, most likely this is a good dream." He sat down on the foot of her bed and kept talking. "Bad dreams can sometimes trigger something in the brain, causing an overflow of stress that the heart can't deal with. I'd say, since she's having a good dream, she's in serious condition instead of critical. You should text your family." He patted Castle's back and began for the door.

Castle spoke up. "How do you know it's a good dream?"

"I already said that. She isn't shouting or looking scared."

"Sorry. I forgot."

Dr Reynolds nodded and headed out. Where had Jim gone? He thought he was just getting food. He pulled out his phone and texted Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Alexis, Mother and Jim a simple "She's been knocked down to serious. No longer critical." Within seconds he got text backs saying "Woohoo!" "That's our girl!" and "Thank goodness!"

Within another few seconds, Jim was in the room. Castle looked up. "Where have you been?" Castle asked him.

"I fell asleep in the waiting room. I think I needed it." Jim chuckled after he said that. "So, Dr. Reynolds says she's doing better?"

"Yeah. He says she's having a good dream, which means her brain activity is better. Something like that." Castle said all of this looking at Beckett. It was hard to tear his eyes off of the sleeping beauty. Suddenly a thought, much to one he was enjoying not in there, came to his brain.

"Josh..." Castle began.

"Who?"

Castle looked at Jim. "Josh."

Jim looked confused. "Wait, am I missing something? Who's this Josh?"

Castle smiled at himself. She seemed to always be talking about him, but her dad didn't even know about her boyfriend? How would he address this to him?

"Uh, he's, uh, a...doctor."

"Isn't Dr. Reynolds fine?" Jim looked confused.

"Well, he's also her... boy..friend." Jim looked up.

"Wait, you're telling me she has a boyfriend who _isn't_ you? She never likes to tell me about her relationships but I always figured you were. She cares for you so much."

Castle chuckled. "If only."

"Ah, so you have feelings for her?"

Suddenly this conversation was getting very akward.

"Um, yeah." Castle said. "I did the day we met. She never ceases to amaze me." He looked down at her, still getting used to the still, small form she was in. Like the real Beckett he knew was incased in a body that partly looked like her, but wasn't really her.

"Well, maybe someday she'll see all you've done for her, and see that you're always there for her, and she'll actually use her brain and date you." Castle smiled.

"Thanks. But I should call Josh. He's somewhere." Castle lifted his eyebrows and looked around. For all he knew, he could have been in Africa. Or Japan. He looked to see if he could remember where they put Beckett's phone. He stood up looking in the drawers in the table next to the bed, then realized there was a bin of her stuff in the corner of the room. It had a jacket, a pair of stilettos, a pair of pants, a shirt, her purse, her necklace, her watch, and her hat to her uniform. The uniform itself had been ruined and ripped to get to the wound. He took all the clothing items out and saw the phone in the bottom of the bin. '5 missed calls' it read. Castle touched the screen to see the phone calls. 'Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh.' Duh. There were also 5 text messages. All five were all from Josh. He seemed to be the only one who didn't know what was going on.

'Landed safely in Russia'

'How are you doing today?'

'It's not like you to not respond to me texts...'

'Is everything ok?'

'I'm gonna call you... I'm worried. I need to hear your voice!'

Castle felt a little sad for the man. He was her boyfriend after all, as much to Castle's despair, and he was the only one to not know that she was shot. In the chest. And that she was in a coma.

Castle stood up. "I better call him."

_**XXXXXX**_

Ryan sat in his desk chair, with a nervous tick. He wanted Castle to call him. Tell him the papers in the envelope held the name. But it had been three hours since he dropped them off.

"Dude, maybe we should find some other leads." Esposito said as he looked down from the board. "He might be waiting to open it until Beckett is awake."

Ryan jumped in his chair a little. "We don't even know if she will be awake." It sounded harder and harsher then he wanted, causing Esposito and everyone else in the same room as them to stare at him. He sighed. "I'm sorry." Esposito sat down at his chair.

"Look, this guy, Jonah Dice, was seen with a random guy in a ski mask, making a deal with him two days after, well, Cap'n..." He trailed off. Usually it was easy to say after so and so was killed, but to say it for the Captain? That was way to hard. "Anyway, he handed the guy a wad of cash and walked away."

"Who saw this?" Ryan asked.

"It was caught on security tape. Now, this guy was seen leaving the day of the funeral, at his apartment building, and didn't return until after it was over."

"Let's bring him in." They stood up and walked out of the precinct.

_**XXXXXX**_

"Okay, so I handed the guy a wad of cash. What's to it?"

"What was his name?" Ryan asked.

"He wished to stay anonymous. You like to respect people's privacy, don't you?"

"Listen, you left your apartment building at ten fifteen in the morning, and got back at two thirty. What were you doing?"

"I went to the bar. I met the guy again and he gave me the bottle of scotch I was wanting."

"Can anyone vouch for that?"

"Yeah. Everyone who was there. And there was a security camera. I saw it."

_**XXXXXX**_

"His alibi checks out," Esposito said as Ryan came walking in.

"Shoot."

The video of the bar popped up, an sure enough, Jonah came in at ten twenty one and didn't leave until two twenty six.

"So now we're at another dead end." Ryan said, sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah, except if Castle would read the papers in that envelope, we might at least have a lead." Esposito said, anger rising in him. He wanted to tell Beckett good news when she woke up.

"What about the guy in the ski mask?" Esposito asked.

"We can't see his face. So we can't figure out who it is."

"Yeah, but the guy Jonah met in the bar wasn't wearing a ski mask." They both jumped up to look at the video again.

"Zoom in." Ryan said pointing to the face.

"We need facial recognition. That could take days."

"No." Esposito replied. "I've seen this guy before. I'm gonna zoom in more." As the screen zoomed in to the best it could, the face became clear.

Ryan jumped from his seat when he realized the face was one he thought he would never see again.

"Hal Lockwood. He's still alive."

_**I know, dang cliff hangers. But review and you will know more sooner! ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, sorry it's another short chapter. I just wanted to get one posted! Get your review in, cause I'm doing shout outs the next chapter! :) **_

_Beckett was getting her makeup on for the finals show. When the whole experience turned upside down. First a high pitched scream, then a yell to call the police. Being a cop herself, she perked right up and ran to where the screams and yells were. If she had to, she would blow her cover. If it was a dead body, she would definitely blow her cover. She came to the scene. It was Miss Kansas. She had been shot in the chest, with a sniper bullet. The reason she had come, because there was a threat to Miss Kansas, was ruined. She went in cop mode and took her badge from the secret pocket in her dress and flashed it to the girl who let out the screams. Miss California. She looked up at her, confused. Beckett would have a lot of explaining to do. But for now, she needed to call Castle, Ryan, Lanie and Esposito, and figure out when she was last seen. It scared Beckett to think she, of all the girls, might have been the last one to see her._ _Castle was there in a flash, since he was at the theater. "Kate?" Sarah asked, running to the scene, to see Beckett talking to Castle about some things he needed to know about Clara, Miss Kansas. Beckett turned around. "Sarah, I have a lot of explaining to do. But I don't have time right now." Sarah's eyes sparkled with tears. "So you mean this whole thing, was a lie? Or friendship, our secrets, are any of them true? Is your name even Kate?" Beckett didn't know what to say. She felt like a traitor. But she had to do what she did. "I'm sorry Sarah." "Yo, Beckett!" Esposito yelled. Beckett bit her lip when Sarah nodded, more tears forming and walked away. Beckett looked away, focusing on the scene. "Thank you." She said as Ryan handed her a pair of gloves._ _"Our victim's name is Clara Routfield, she's 23, from Colby, Kansas. Like you all know, someone was after her, and he got to her before I could do anything. Most likely a sniper, judging by the bullet."_ _She must have been shot a while ago. Beckett felt sad, looking at where the wound was, just right to her heart, if she got to a hospital, she would have lived. But why did no one hear the shot?_

_**XXXXXX**_

Castle noticed the change in her face. She didn't look happy anymore. She looked like she was solving a murder. Maybe for someone she knew. But when she moved around, all Castle could do was call doctor Reynolds. He hoped she was waking up, since she had been out for almost forty eight hours, but no luck. After doctor Reynolds came and checked her vitals and brain activity, he nodded and left, letting Lanie in. Jim had gone home. Tried to get some sleep in an actual bed and shower. He also left to get some fresh clothes. When that happened, Castle realized he was still in his blood stained black suit.

"Dad, I'm gonna get you some fresh clothes. Okay?" Alexis had asked a few hours earlier.

Alexis left before Castle could protest. It would start here, and he knew that he would probably end up being forced home tonight. No, he would not leave. Not with Josh coming tomorrow. He knew he would have to stay with her until Josh got here, and then would be pushed away when Josh came.

"Castle, you know when she wakes up, you're gonna have to not be here all the time." Lanie said, snapping Castle over his thoughts from that previous events. She had sat down in the seat that Jim usually occupied. Castle nodded.

"That's why I don't want to leave right now." Lanie nodded and looked down at her best friend. She still looked to pale and lifeless. It gave Lanie bad chills. Time passed, Lanie and Castle not saying anything. They both held either hand, and starred unmoving at Beckett. Castle snapped out of his trance when Lanie spoke up again.

"Ryan wanted to know if you've opened up that envelope, yet."

"I started. I decided I would finish it when Beckett was awake."

"Why?"

"It's information on her mother's killer. I just, I feel like I need to do it with her."

"Castle, last time I checked Captain Montgomery sent it to you. Not to Beckett. Now, do you want to tell our girl that we found the guy who had Coonan kill her mom, or do you want to tell her that he's still out there? And let me remind you, if he's still out there, he'll go after her again. If she gets shot again, Castle, her body won't be able to make it. Okay? So I'm telling you now, open it all the way, and read it. Or Immah smack you."

Castle felt horrible. Here, he thought he was doing the right thing, only to be given a Lanie talk. He nodded and took it out of the drawer and started to read the papers.

_**XXXXXX**_

"It just doesn't make sense. Why would he go out, just anywhere, when the cops think he's dead?" Ryan stated, confused, still watching the footage of the bar to wrap his brain around it.

"Well, maybe he didn't know. I mean, Beckett didn't notice anything else. I don't blame her. And with so many fake cops going around, if he escaped before Beckett got in there, if the captain missed..." Esposito tried to add things up. But nothing seemed right. "The officer that told you that Lockwood was dead, had you seen him before?"

"No. Then who's body did they bring in?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. But we can get Lanie and ask her to pull him out."

_**XXXXXX**_

"It's not Hal Lockwood." Lanie said, obviously, angry that they pulled her away from her girl.

"Are you saying the body you have is not Hal Lockwood, or the guy we have on the video is not Hal Lockwood?"

"The guy you see in the video is not Hal Lockwood. The man in here is Hal Lockwood."

Lanie uncovered the face, and it was definitely Hal Lockwood.

"Then who's this guy in our video?" Ryan asked. This whole thing was making his brain fuzzy. He only wished Beckett was here, cause she would take charge, and nothing would be confusing to her.

"I think we need to talk to Jonah again." Yelled Esposito, already leaving the morgue.

_**Okay. Hope this cleared things up. I'm gonna write more, and I wanted to write more, but there's definitely gonna be more with this whole Hal Lockwood sha-bang. Or else what's the point in wasting my time on that? LOL. Click a review, please! I give shout outs next chapter! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you Hedgi, MoonHawkD'Alena, castlebeckett siempre, texasloves9, LauraSLP07 and Sensaiman! Your reviews keep me going. I love it. Thank you! Alright, like I said, I'm not one for long chapter notes. So here's chapter 8!**_

"_When did you last see Clara?" Beckett asked, now changed in to her regular clothing. They were going alphabetically with the states to see which one saw her last. They had just begun with Alabama. "Last night, after the prelim show. She stopped by my room to say goodnight, like she always does. That's why she was going to win Miss Congeniality." Beckett looked down. She saw Miss Kansas the day of the final show. But she had kept going. "But she seemed shaken up. Like she had just been in a fight or something. I should have done something." She said with a tear in her eye. "Okay. Thank you." Beckett started to stand up, when Sandra, Miss Alabama spoke up again._ _"Detective, should I go home? I mean, Alabama isn't too far away, is it?" Beckett looked around. All of these girls would run in to this problem. "Uh, I would like for everyone to stay in the city, if you can." "Yeah, no problem." As Beckett left the room, she looked at all the girls. Arizona was way to close. Esposito came walking in. "Beckett!" "Yeah?" "Sarah Kohl, Arizona, well, she's refusing to talk. She says she needs to talk to you, right now." "Okay, can you handle Alaska?" Great. Sooner. Beckett was not looking forward to this. As Sarah came in to the interrogation room, Beckett took a deep breath and closed the door behind her. "What is going on? Like seriously. I'm so confused!" "Sarah, I can explain," "No, Kate. Are you really Miss New York? Why didn't you tell me?" "No I am not, and it's because I'm a cop. I have to follow rules. No matter how much a trust someone. But listen, I have to do my job. When was the last time you saw Clara?" Sarah blinked away a few tears. "Uh, this morning. In the dressing room. She seemed a little scared. But, I was so busy, I thought she just was nervous." And there went another, Beckett thought. She was feeling more and more like a witness. "Thank you, Sarah. We can talk tonight."_

_**XXXXXX**_

"Castle?" Castle turned around. It was the voice he had been dreading to hear all day.

"Hi, Josh." Castle stood up to leave.

"You don't have to leave, I can't stay very long. They put me on shift without asking and won't take me off. I'll only be here a few minutes."

"No, I'll give you some time alone with you, uh, girlfriend. I think I need to eat."

"Thanks."

As Castle quietly closed the door behind him, he felt it hard to tear his eyes away from Beckett. He didn't want to leave her alone with Josh, the fear of her waking up and thinking Josh was with her the whole way. But, he did admit, he needed food. When Alexis stopped by to spend a little bit of time with Beckett and give Castle a fresh pair of clothes, she begged him to eat. But everyone else was at the precinct and Jim went to go through a few of her things at her apartment. He wanted it to be clean when she got home. Now that Josh was there, he could leave her. But only for a few minutes.

"Hi, sir. We have hamburgers, hot dogs, and chili today, and our soup of the day is corn chowder." Castle sort of turned up his nose. He never liked hospital food, and probably never would.

"Uh, hamburger. Thanks." The lady took a hamburger patty and put the vegetables and condiments that Castle asked for. As he ate, he went through more of the papers. A whole lot of legal stuff that Castle didn't understand, some papers that Montgomery signed to Hal Lockwood, and then, something Castle wasn't ready to see. The paper the Lockwood signed to the man behind everything.

Castle slumped in the hard uncomfortable hospital cafeteria seat, rubbing his face in his hands. It seemed too easy. He suddenly knew who it was. And it wasn't someone he expected. It was someone he knew. It was hard, to know who it was who wanted to kill Beckett. His Beckett. But he still didn't know who shot her.

Before Castle could do anything else, Josh walked in.

"You can go back in if you want. I have to start my shift." He said, patting him on the back.

"Thanks." Castle said, standing to go back. Time to go wish she was awake. Again.

_**XXXXXX**_

Esposito and Ryan still hovered over Ryan's desk, figuring out who was in the video. Nothing made sense. The guy in the video looked like Lockwood, but the man they had in the morgue was Lockwood. Nothing made sense anymore to them.

"Why don't we sleep on it?" Ryan asked.

"Or take a break." Esposito responded, hinting towards going to the hospital.

Ryan nodded.

"Alright. I'll get Lanie." Ryan and Esposito stood up, Ryan heading for the hospital, Esposito heading for the morgue, where Lanie was running tests.

_**XXXXXX**_

Castle sat in his usual spot, starring at Beckett. She needed to wake up. He needed to know everything was going to be okay. But her eyes wouldn't open, her mouth wouldn't show off her beautiful white teeth that were showing more often before all the events of the pass few days happened. Someday, however far away it was, she would be back.

Castle's thoughts were stopped when Martha sat down next to him. She didn't even text that she would be coming to the hospital. She patted him on the back, not trying to meet his gaze. She knew she wouldn't be able to take his gaze off of her, so she spoke up.

"It's all over the news. It's the big story. There's about 10 reporters outside, waiting to flock you with questions if you leave."

Castle nodded, but didn't respond.

"Richard..." Martha began in her soft tone, "you would have taken the bullet. Wouldn't you."

Castle looked up, noticing how serious she looked. He sighed. "I'm sorry mother. I didn't even think that. I just, I saw the flash, heard the bang. I just wanted to get her away. But I was too late."

"Richard. If you were at her any earlier it would be you lying in that hospital bed, fighting for your life."

"And that would be better. I'd have more to fight for. You, Alexis, Beckett..." He trailed off, trying to get everything straight in his mind.

"Listen, Detective Kate Beckett signed up for anything to happen when she put on that badge. You didn't."

"I signed up for it when I signed the papers."

Martha sighed, moving closer to Castle. "I don't know what kind of influence this woman has been on you. But all I know is that the day you two met, you were a nine year old in a thirty nine year old man's body. And slowly but surely, you have become a man. And two days ago when I saw you put everything on the line to save the woman you love, and yes, I know you love her, I finally could feel as if I raised a good man. But Kate Beckett is who changed you. Not me. Now, I don't want you to wish you were in that hospital bed. What is done, is done. And if there is one think Kate Beckett can do, it's fight. And she's gonna be fine."

Castle wasn't expecting that talk. His mom surprised him sometimes. "Thank you, mother. I love you." He said as he embraced Martha in to a hug.

"Now, you'll be fine on your own. I need to go stay with Alexis. She isn't taking this to well, Richard. Bye darling. See you later. Don't be afraid to call me."

Before Castle could say anything else, she was out of the room.

_**Alright, I hope you enjoyed! I'm going to do shout outs for all the new reviewers every chapter! I also want to thank everyone for so many story favorites, story updates, it makes me soooooo happy to know you are keeping an eye on this story! Thank you! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I know what you're thinking. "Where the heck is the next chapter?" Ok, so I went to summer camp for a week, and the week after I was REALLY busy. So finally, I have time to sit down and write another chapter. The last chapter isn't very fresh in my mind so hopefully, this flows. If not, please let me know. I want to keep readers happy. So here it is, chapter 9!**_

_The way coffee usually warms her body and makes her feel better was not happening. She didn't know why, whether is was because the conversation to come or something else. But something wasn't right. "Kate." Sarah said as she sat down across the table from Beckett. "Hi, Sarah." Beckett said seriously. It looked as if she wasn't the only one not looking forward to this conversation. "Tell me what is going on. Now." Sarah said, not a hint of joking. "Well, I was put in the pageant to do some under cover work, because the NYPD suspected a threat to Clara." Beckett paused, it finally sinking in that she was supposed to save Clara. She shook her head and continued. "My name is Kate Beckett, but I'm not really Miss New York, I'm a homicide detective. Have been for a while now. I was chosen to do this job, because everyone thought I'd be able to figure out who was after Clara before she would be killed, and because I know how to walk in heels." Beckett lifted one leg out to the walking area to show Sarah her heels she had on right then. Sarah gave out a little chuckle, but the smile on her face faded quickly. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" "Because I wasn't allowed to. Not even if I trusted the person. It is hard, but undercover work is usually always one big lie."_ _Sarah nodded, tears evident in her mind again. She was close to Clara, too. She changed the subject slightly. "You said she was shot by a sniper? Doesn't that usually mean she was like, hunted down or something?" Beckett nodded. "Usually when someone is shot by a sniper, they are the target, and they are to be killed. I had one case where someone was shot by a sniper, but didn't die, and once they got out of the hospital two months later, the sniper was at the entrance, and he finished the job. Now, what we're trying to figure out is why Clara was hunted down and killed. Usually it has something to do with a family member, maybe being hurt or killed, and that person is close to finding out who did it. But there are times where that is not the case. We're looking in to all scenarios now." Sarah nodded, trying to take in all the information Beckett just gave her. "Wow, you really know your stuff." Beckett let out a little laugh and smile. "I'm a cop. It's my job." Beckett leaned over to get some papers out of her bag that sat beside her. Her necklace fell out from it's carefully tucked in position. "That's a pretty ring." Sarah stated as Beckett sat back up. "Where'd you get it?" Beckett nodded, know this was going to get emotional. "It's my mothers."_

_**XXXXXX**_

"Castle, I'm just worried you're spending too much time with her." Josh's voice was getting louder. The last thing Castle wanted to do was get in a fight with her boyfriend. Since there was a chance she could hear them.

"She's my partner!"

"She's my girlfriend. Last time I checked, that was better then partner."

Castle felt a burning in his body when Josh said that. It felt like he had just put a knife - or a bullet - in his heart, and it had broken in two. "Look, I just want you to leave. You're making me nervous."

"You expect me to just leave? To just go home? Yeah, she might not be my girlfriend, but she means the world to me. I'm staying with her, no matter what. I'm staying with her until she either wakes up or..." Castle trailed off, noticing her life was still in a lot of danger.

"Or what Castle?" Josh was sounding worried himself.

"Or dies." There. He had said it. He said the "D" word, how hard it was. He had to face - they both had to face - the ugly truth. She still could die. For all he knew, she could die right now. But he wasn't going to think that way.

Josh nodded, and walked towards Castle, invading the bubble that Beckett so often invaded, but when she did it, he enjoyed every minute of it. When Josh did, it sent bad shivers down his spine.

"I'm not going to say it again, Castle. You're spending too much time with her. Go get your own girl. Get out of _our_ life." Josh had to put emphasis on our.

"I knew her before you did. _You_ get out of _our_ life. Okay? I'm not leaving. You know why?"

Castle was yelling as loud as he could now. He wanted the world to know. And he wanted it to burn in Josh's ears forever. "Why?" Josh said, his tone a tiny but quieter, knowing there was a patient in the room. Castle didn't pay attention. "Because, because I love her. Do you hear me? _I love her._"

Josh looked stunned. It was the last thing he wanted to hear. Without thinking, he took a swing at Castle, forgetting all he knew about keeping the patient's friends and family as happy as can be.

Castle reacted, feeling the burning pain in his cheek. As an act of sheer anger, Castle swung back, hitting the doctor in the nose, causing it to bleed. Then without taking a breath, as Josh tried to recuperate to the hit he had just taken, Castle mustered up all the strength he had and grabbed Josh by his shirt and shoved him against the wall, like Beckett did however many months ago.

"I'm not leaving. I stay with her. No matter what. I stay with her, when all she needs is someone to guide her. I stay with her, when her world comes crashing down and her Captain is killed. I stay with her when she deals with her mom's case. I stay with her, no matter what. You are always gone. So why don't you leave now, like you always do?"

Josh sighed, trying to push against Castle's strong hold, failing.

"I work for a living. I care for other people."

Castle couldn't believe the dry response. He shook his head, still holding Josh as tightly as he could.

"Then you don't deserve her."

Castle backed down, walking out of the room, to get himself back to normal. He would not leave the hospital. When he left the room, he saw doctors hovering over the room, suspicious of what was going on.

"Everything's fine." He said, without stopping. He needed some time alone. So he went in the bathroom, in to one of the stalls, and sat down. He needed time to think, time alone. Too much had happened lately, with Montgomery being killed, Beckett being shot and now Josh telling him to get out of their life. Their. That's what hurt Castle the most. The fact that to Josh, Castle wasn't supposed to be in her life. But he wouldn't leave. He was going to win her over, somehow. But how? Castle didn't know. So he decided to go back to her room, hopefully Josh wouldn't be there. He would grab the files and keep going over them.

_**XXXXXX**_

Ryan sat at his desk, still confused. They hadn't figured out who this guy who looked like Hal Lockwood was. But, hopefully when Esposito got back with Jonah, more would make sense. He sneaked a peek at the board, wondering if Beckett would ever wake up. The whole look of the board, full of people he knew and loved like family, made his head hurt. He wasn't sure how he would solve this case.

"Detective Ryan?" One of the officers came up to him and it startled Ryan a little.

"Yes?"

He extended his hand to shake it. "Officer Brown. I'm sorry to bother you, I know you're very busy, but we, as in, all the officers and such, haven't heard anything. And we all are dying wondering how Detective Beckett is doing, since we all kind of look up to her, you know."

Ryan gave a slight smile. He was very polite at least.

"No news. She still hasn't woken up. Castle will be letting me know as soon as she wakes up."

Officer Brown nodded and walked towards the group who was keeping an eye on him, no doubt he had been voted to talk to Ryan. Apparently he was getting a little tense, since so many of them were afraid to talk to him. Sure he was higher rank then them, but they all usually talked to him a lot.

'_Ding!'_

The elevator opened, Esposito walking out with Jonah. Jonah didn't look too happy, but was working with them, at least. Ryan followed Esposito to the interrogation room.

_**Okay, so I really wanted to get a chapter posted, so sorry if this seems short. As you all should know now, I usually do shorter ones. LOL. And now you also should know, please review! I'm doing shout outs next chapter :) I might get another chapter posted today or tomorrow, so stay tuned :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**So I got a request to keep going. I can't believe someone wants me to continue, it gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling :}**_ _**Okay, so it's been fooorrreeeevvveeerrrr since I wrote this story... and now I actually know what the premiere was like, so this chapter might come out of no where. Don't worry! I did read my latest few chapters so I remember the general idea. I hope you all enjoy this, please review! 3 xoxo**_

_**P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

"_Your mother's?" Sarah stared at Beckett. She was trying to piece everything together. Beckett had told her things under cover, and now in real life. She had to figure out what was true and what was not. Beckett sighed. "It's my mother's ring." Sarah's angry and confused face suddenly changed to a face of sadness and pity. "I'm sorry, Kate. What happened?" Beckett took a deep breath. This was a long story. "About 13 years ago..."_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Castle sighed. He couldn't stand it any more. Nothing had changed. She lay in the same position, not moving, not even showing any signs of movement for almost three days. Doctor Reynolds kept extending how long she could still be in a coma, and have a chance at being alive, which gave Castle some relief. But he could hardly bare it anymore, looking at her so still, so pale, so close to death still. And, to top it all off, Josh wasn't speaking to him.

He shifted in his chair, not taking his eyes off of the sleeping beauty.

"How is she?" Castle whipped his head around, from the sudden voice breaking his thought process. Alexis. The beautiful - almost - 18 - year - old stood in the doorway, with a small smile that would brighten anyone's day. She had a bag around her shoulder, and a few books in the other hand. Castle stood up to hug her.

"Dad, have you even showered?"

"Yes. Uh, I mean no."

Alexis sat down at the table in the corner and set all her books out, along with some shower soaps. "Go take one dad. I'll be here. I'll let you know if anything happens."

Castle sighed and headed for the shower. "Dad!" Alexis yelled when she threw fresh clean clothing at her dad.

'Thanks' he mouthed, to exhausted to actually say it.

As her dad closed the door and left her sight, Alexis sat down in his chair.

She took in the sight of Beckett. She had only seen her a few times before, but she never thought she would see Kate Beckett lying in a hospital bed, on the brink of death.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Okay, so I know this chapter is reaaalllyyy short. But I just wanted to see if you all want me to keep going(: So review please!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay, so I have allll these other stories in mind that I just want to write, but I decided I need to finish this one and my other two. I'm still amazed that people still like this story, way after the season 4 premiere! Ahhhh! :D Thank you! And please review!**_

_**Again, sorry if it doesn't go well with the past chapters, I'm still reading them to remember how I was gonna go on with the story. **_

_**Here we go!**_

_**~Chapter 11~**_

_Sarah sat in shock. She had no idea what was going on with Kate. She listened as Beckett continued with her life story. "So Castle and I had to figure out a way to get past the guard," she said with a slight giggle, "and Castle suggested we come out of the car acting like a drunk couple!" Both ladies shared a nice laugh. It was nice after all that was happening. Beckett continued, "But, the guard wasn't buying it. So I let him know quietly, and he stopped me." Beckett took a break to tell Sarah what was going to happen next. A bright, wide smile appeared on Beckett's face as she continued, half laughing, "so he grabbed me, gave me a serious kiss and kissed me!" Sarah gasped. "Really? Wow." "Yeah, but it was under cover, not real." Beckett's smile faded. Far inside she did wish it was real. "So then we got him, I ran inside and got there just in time, saved the boys." Sarah gave a small applause with a smile. It faded when she saw the puzzled face on Beckett. "Is something wrong?" "That's so weird," Beckett whispered to herself. "What is?" Sarah asked. Beckett looked up to Sarah, "I could have sworn something else happened after that, a few months later. But I can't remember anything after that. I must be losing my mind." Just then Alexis walked up. "Alexis, what are you doing here?" Alexis gazed at her and then Sarah. "I'm really sorry but I need to talk to you."_

Alexis jumped from her dazed position when Beckett made a puzzled expression on her face.

"Beckett? Can you hear me?" Alexis said as the expression grew bigger and she began to sigh.

"Beckett! If you can hear me squeeze my hand." Nothing. The expression slowly left her breathing went back to the regular up...down...up...down...

Castle came running in, hair wet, with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Is she waking up?" Alexis decided she talked to her too loudly.

"No." Both the Castles sighed. "She started to sigh and made a puzzled expression on her face, but then it went away. Go finish what you were doing.

Castle sighed and headed back towards the bathroom. When he was out of her sight, Alexis leaned in close to the detective. Maybe if she tried talking to her she would wake up. It was worth a try.

"Listen Beckett, I know you don't know me extremely well, and, well, I don't know you too well either. And it's crazy, because dad has considered you his partner for a long time now, and I can totally see he is head over heels in love with you."

Alexis took a breath and continued. "I'm really glad that you've made him so happy. And, he's matured a lot because of you. But I just don't want him in danger."

Alexis looked at Beckett's face. It was almost like she was listening, her face wasn't emotionless. So Alexis decided to continue. "I understand why dad would do something like that, jumping in front of you and everything, but he could have been shot. And I don't want him to."

"_What is it Alexis?" Beckett said as they sat down at a different table. Alexis went straight to it. "Listen Beckett, I know you don't know me extremely well, and, well, I don't know you too well either. And it's crazy, because dad has considered you his partner for a long time now, and I can totally see he is head over heels in love with you."_ _Beckett looked surprised at how straight to the point she was. Alexis continued to the point, "I'm really glad that you've made him so happy. And, he's matured a lot because of you. But I just don't want him in danger." "Alexis, I know he's been in some danger before, but if you don't want him to be in any danger he can't walk outside." Alexis sighed. "I know, and I understand why dad would do something like that, jumping in front of you and everything-" "Wait, what did you just say?" Beckett interrupted. Alexis looked puzzled at her. "I said I know he hasn't done anything stupid like jump in front of a bullet for you..."_

_**OOOO is she waking up? (; You have to stay tuned! And hopefully I won't have as many breaks. But seriously, it will take longer if you don't review, so *hint hint* Hee hee. I think this story is going to be done withing a few more chapters, so I can wrap it up and do other ones that have been haunting me. :D Anyway, thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Okay, this is the final chapter! I haven't been able to open up my wordperfect documents, so sorry for this long wait. I'm finally finished almost a year after. Oops. Thanks for sticking with me! And I didn't write any more of the case because of what they're doing on the show. I really have a problem with writing a completely different storyline then what's happening on the show. One of the reasons I abandoned this a while ago.**_

_~Chapter 12~_

"_But he has, Alexis." Alexis looked confused. The words Beckett just said confused her too. Where did that come from?_ _"No he hasn't." "I could have sworn... it all happened. I mean, I remember I was standing at the podium-"_ _"Wait, what podium?" "At Montgomery's funeral." "Wait, he died? Since when?" Alexis asked, puzzeled, and obviously worried about my health. _

"DAD!"

Castle was in the room in a flash.

"What is it?"

"She just responded to me! She said Alexis."

Castle went around to the other side of the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Kate, Kate, can you hear me? If you can please squeeze my hand."

She squeezed his hand.

10 minutes later everyone was on their way. The nurse looked at a bunch of computers. "She has brain activity. I'm going to call for Dr. Reynolds."

Beckett's eyes fluttered.

Castle leaned closer. "Kate? Open your eyes. Please, I want to see those gorgeous eyes."

Alexis sat next to him, gripping his shoulder, praying she would wake up.

"Come on, Kate, please. Please open your eyes!"

Castle was starting to sound panicked.

"Dad, quietly. Remember?"

He nodded his head and kept whispering in her ear something Alexis couldn't hear.

He was whispering "I love you Kate, I love you so much. Please open your eyes."

And before Dr. Reynolds got there, Castle found himself staring at a pair of familiar green eyes, so gorgeous, so bright.

"Castle..."

"Don't talk. Rest."

After Dr. Reynolds came in and did all the tests, he finally said "Welcome back, detective. It looks as if you'll be alright after all."

She gave a small smile that dazzled.

"Castle?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_(1 year later)_

Beckett stared at herself in the mirror. She looked at the diamond on her finger, and the white dress she was in.

"Oh Katie... it's so gorgeous!" Her dad grasped her hand, and kissed it. "My little girl is getting married."

"Dad, please don't cry."

"It's just you look so gorgeous. Rick is a lucky man."

"And I'm a lucky girl."

_**AN: Thank you all for sticking with me! This story has been a long journey... And I can't believe I finished it! I hope you all liked that little look in to the future on the end (;**_

_**Love you all! Xoxoxo**_


End file.
